Wesker's Romance Ch:3
by WolfxQueen
Summary: You feel that this choice is horribly wrong, how can this be happening? You barely even know him. Maybe you will. Maybe you won't.


"It would be such a shame if I plucked the petals off your beautiful little rose so soon, my dear." Wesker whispered those deadly words in my ear, beckoning me to further our sexual greeting.

Somewhere inside I knew this wasn't something I wanted, to make 'love' with someone I barely even knew, I couldn't have a sexual relationship with my boss, either, that was clearly off limits. But even though my mind rushed through the consequences, my body seemed to respond to Wesker's advances with the worst possible intentions I could ever comprehend.

I thought it over for about a milli-second when he began to speak again.

"You do know what kind of man I am, don't you? As unapproachable as I am, you WILL come to find that I am quite friendly, even with the most...tasteful objects."

My legs were chattering against each other, beating like drums to the rythm of my womanly heat. I couldn't even think straight! Each word he said brought me closer to my devirginizing. Seemingly enough, I begged for myself not to fall into this sexual trick he had in store for me. I didn't care how sexy his ass was, if he thinks he's gonna rip away the only thing I can NEVER get back, he's crazy.

"I...you should be ashamed of yourself!"

What the hell had I just said? Even though I tried to get away from him, talking back (as usual) probably wasn't the best answer. To say something as bold as I did was a tactic I used quite often, even if I had no intention of meaning it in any way possible.

"Me?" Wesker commented with the most seductive voice I had ever heard in my 15 years of living.

"But YOU'RE the one giving me a VERY good reason to start our relationship off in such a way. You, with all your lovely parts just waiting to be touched and licked. If anything, you're the one who should be ashamed. You have NO idea what I could do to you if I wanted, but since I am such a good, honest man, I'll only teach you what pleasure can do to a young girl like yourself."

His hands traveled throughout my legs, opening them with the most deliberate slowness.

The room had been lit only by the lights of the city outside, and even that wasn't enough to see that look on his face. The beige curtains were closed and throughout the room were shades of black my eyes couldn't see through.

"Mmmmmm...where to start?" He taunted me through those blue eyes, and mocked my sense of sexuality. And as strange and ridiculous as it seems, I wanted him to keep doing it. I WANTED to know what it felt to be touched by a man, no matter how irritating he may seem to become to me.

I allowed him to lay me down on the bed, so that my breasts were facing his chest. I let him him kiss my neck until it was sore from the excruciating pleasure I was facing to a man I had yet to truly know.

His kisses stopped at my bra, a barrier he could not stand as he did his best to fill my sexual void. He undid it while licking the surface of my lips, sweet and softly like a cotten candy.

"I know what you're thinking. I won't taste all of you tonight, only that of which I have longed for. And as you may see, that which I have yearned for, lies within a LICKING distance..."

I shivered as his words became reality, his tounge reached the bud of my breast, a sensation I have only now been subject to. All this time I never knew what a man can do to a girl, make her feel as if her body would crumble under his touch.

His tounge traveled to my underwear and his teeth bit down on my stomach.

"Let's see what your little surprise holds in store."

He pulled down my underwear slowly, taking his time to see me in my ultimate youth.

He wiggled his index finger at me in anticipation. I waited as he lowered his mouth to meet with my wet womanhood, making me feel like a tiger in heat.

His tounge rubbed back and forth against my clitoris, feeding my hunger to have him fully enter me, but I knew that wasn't the right thing to do. I felt his mouth move against the base of my vagina and all the while I was moaning into a black pillow he had handed me.

Wesker took a little break from his 'dessert' to tell me, "You might want to bite down on it, love."

I took his advice and bit down as hard as I could on the tortured pillow as Wesker kept working my vaginal nerves, licking between my folds and sucking down on the most sensitive parts.  
My thighs tried their hardest not to clamp down on the sides of his head as he shoved his minty tounge within the 'Hallway of Pleasure', or better known as my 'hole'.

"Hmmmm...MMMMMMRMMMMMMMMM..." I moaned like a wild animal waiting for another lick. It didn't occur to me at the time how sweet and soft his tounge was, since he had just brushed his teeth an hour before, his mouth was minty and cool, having me explode right into it.

My thighs shivered as he continued to work my nerves, my vagina pulsing with sweat and 'womanly' juices.

"You taste like candy, let's finish this, shall we?"

His tounge moved in ALL the right places. I couldn't believe all the things I was feeling. This pleasure was so incredibly intense that I had started to cry small tears.

As I reached my climax his hands moved my hips so that every thrust of his tounge was brought by the force of my body.

I practically screamed my lungs out as the climax reached me, brief yet incredibly strong. My nails scratched through the threads of the pillow and I felt my body collapse on the grey sheets of his bed.

I was breathing hard and sweating perfusely, I didn't notice when he rose to meet my lips in a wet greeting.

When he stopped rubbing his tounge against mine he told me what he was thinking,

"I know you want more, but sweety, a man can only do so much. Don't worry though, I'll take good care of you Little One..."

He lied himself down on the bed, and brought my body to lie atop of his, a strong and stable man.

I blacked out into oblivion, for the past pleasures and sleepiness had taken me hostage...taken me away from reality.

And all I heard was his deep, husky voice.

"Goodnight Little One..."


End file.
